supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another)
Biography Another Nicole Birou-Jennings (born June 24, 1991) is Nicole Birou-Jennings' Another counterpart. Appearance She had honey blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wears a hot pink dress. She wears white leggings, black Mary-Janes, and sports a diagonal carnation pink hair bow on top of her head. Personality Unlike her Normal counterpart, she is annoying, entitled, egotistical, rich, childish, prissy, spoiled, and perverted, and a girly-girl, she is shown to annoy males. Her behavior has become an outrage. She also hates boyish things like Marvel and DC comics, Bakugan, Sonic the Hedgehog, G.I. Joe, Pokemon, Avengers, Fantastic Four, Godzilla, Jurassic World, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Sym-Bionic Titan, Halo, Teen Titans, Big Hero 6, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ghost Hunters, WWE, NERF, Batman, spiders, Spider-Man, SpongeBob Squarepants, Thomas the Tank Engine, Lucky Fred, Amazing World of Gumball, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, NASCAR Racers, Hot Wheels, Phineas and Ferb, Toy Story, Ben 10 and Shōnen anime, thinking it's not "cute". She throws tantrums when things don't go her way because she wants to decide cosplay parties and refuses to learn her lesson. She has an unfortunate habit of taking any object she deems cute regardless of ownership. If denied, she cries, screams, and attacks the owner with a Super Kawaii Mallet until they relinquish the item. Due to her annoying behavior, she is generally hated by most of the characters (who, from their point of view, see her as a villain). In fact, the heroes have given the ultimatum: they will donate her girly items such as make-up, dresses, nail polish and hair bows to Goodwill or other charity in favor of boyish stuff like Wreck-it Ralph, Beyblade, Transformers, Pokémon, Avengers, Adventure Time, Angry Birds, Teen Titans, and Power Rangers if she does not stop her spoiled attitude. She also betrayed the Team Terrific 10 a few times, which resulted in her suspensions for an amount of time depending on the severity of the act in several episodes such as Bathroom Trouble. During each suspension, one girly possession of hers is confiscated by a donation to Goodwill in favor of a boyish toy as punishment. However, during the events of The Strange Change, she apologizes for being a spoiled, annoying brat and what she has done wrong to the team after being attacked by a rabid pitbull when trying to grab a Malibu Barbie doll that was not hers. Therefore, her behavior has changed significantly. Later on, she begins to become liked by her team as she changed her ways and also started to respect people's opinions on boy franchises. Despite her spoiled and selfish behavior, even she can't stand her male counterpart's pedophilic, perverted behavior, calling him out for it at one point. Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: Before the reformation, they were originally rivals, but they are now growing closer since the change. Samantha "Sam" Hinkhouse: Polar opposites since Samantha is a tomboy. The relationship is even more pronounced in the episode Tomboy vs. Girly Girl. After Another Nicole's reformation, their rivalry has settled down slightly. Laura Lara-Rutter: Loves and adores Laura and would like to adopt the cute, sweet and adorable preschooler as her own child since they are both girly-girls, like Barbie, Frozen, fairy princesses, dolls, mermaids, unicorns, ponies, butterflies, My Little Pony and even Tsum Tsums! However, Laura is scared of this woman and she will scream and run away to her father who owns a bakery business called "Sweet Caroline's" Maria Tachimi Satoko Samo: Another Nicole dislikes Satoko because she doesn't like her cosplays and wants her to be a rabbit, mermaid, butterfly, fairy princess, or a unicorn. She even often labels her as a queer and a he-she Quotes All that aside, My male self’s a pedophile and I won’t stand for it. Those pictures of Mairead and Ri Dae-Jung are basically child porn. ~ Another Nicole expressing her distaste for Another Nicholas. Aw, you poor thing. Did Daddy-kins neglect his baby girl on her own birthday over his fake commie korean daughter? Don't worry, from now on honey, I'll be your new mommy! I'll cewebwate your special day with you. I'll take you to that place you wanted to go (Chuck E. Cheese) and you can have all the fun, play games, enjoy the rides and do whatever you want to pass the time for the pizza to be ready, I'll buy you some pwetty bows and shoes to match your pretty party dress, ~ Another Nicole expressing sympathy for Laura Lara-Rutter on her 4th birthday, and decides to adopt the preschooler as her child, however this scares the little girl Fame Check Danny Rutter Another Nicholas Maria Tachimi The Punisher cosplayer Marie Lara Zoe Lara Deadpool cosplayer White Power Ranger cosplayer Toshio Reicheru Satoko Laura Lara-Rutter ~ This lady overheard me expressing how upset I was with my daddy cuz he called off my chuck e. Cheese trip because...stupid commie Marie got ammonia...marie went to the hospital and daddy and Zoe, and everybody else left me behind. I runned away to the park because nobody cared about me, not even on my birthday; it was always about that stupid commie! Then this lady walked over to me as I was pouting, said that she heard everything I said and told me that she'd be my new mommy, offered to take me to chuck e. cheese, and shopping. In my mind, these words seem to cheer me up, but I did not know that lady. Something was not right; suddenly I remembered my Daddy had always warned me to never talk to, take gifts from or go anywhere with strangers. I got scared as that lady grabbed me by the arm, and it hurt as she was dragging me with her. I began to cry and scream, afraid of what would happen next. I just...wanted my daddy. Nicole Birou-Jennings Conversations Another Nicole's tantrum Another Nicole: "But that's not cute at all, I want you to be a fairy!" Satoko: "" (Translation: F*** off!) Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: Our cosplays are fine!) Another Nicole: "NO! I WANT! I WANT TO DECIDE THE CHARACTERS DRESS UP AS! You stupid, freaky he-she queer!" Satoko: "" (Translation: "For the last time, WE'RE NOT GOING TO DRESS AS F***ING GIRLISH THINGS! WE CAN COSPLAY WHAT WE WANT AND THAT IS FINAL!") (We see Catherine the Spellcaster cosplaying as Harry Potter) Catherine the Spellcaster: "And I can Cosplay as Harry Potter if I want. There is nothing wrong with that." Another Nicole to Satoko Another Nicole: "Try being a girl! I'll tell everybody that you are just a freak and a queer!" Satoko: "Anata wa toransufōmā, Gojira, ben 10, kōdo Lyoko, G. I jō, nen doro ido, shōnen anime ga sukina mono wa kimatte inai. Soshite, watashi wa bābī, burattsu, monsutāhai, Bikutoria, evu~āafutāhai, Tōkyō myūmyū, gārī no mono ga daikiraidesu. Karera wa wakai on'nanoko ni warui rōrumoderu o sokushin suru! (Translation: You do not decide what I like, I love Transformers, Godzilla, Ben 10, Code Lyoko, G.I Joe, Nendoroid and Shonen anime. And I hate Barbies, Bratz, Monster High, Victorious, Fancy Nancy, Ever After High, Tokyo Mew Mew and girly stuff. They promote bad role models to young girls!) Nicole: "Another Nicole, leave Satoko alone! You can't decide on how women behave, they are women in military. If you continue, you may be suspended while we give away one of your Hello Kitty plush toys to Goodwill in favor of a Transformers figure." Another Nicole: "SHUT THE HELL UP, you slutty whore! I WANNA PLAY DRESS-UP WITH SATOKO!" gets out her Transformers figurines Satoko: "" (Translation: Said the same bitch that put my Levi doll in a microwave, YOU'RE LUCKY IT WASN'T DESTROYED OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!) picks up her Levi plush and hugs it tight Another Nicole: "BUT IT'S NOT CUTE!" Another Nicole becomes rivals with Samantha Hinkhouse Another Nicole: "Can you be a girl and start hating on Camp Lazlo, Codename Kids Next Door and Ed, Edd n Eddy and start whining over Mixels?" Sam: "No. And I want you to stop hating on Mixels. I love Mixels so much." Another Nicole: "MIXELS STINK! I LOVE Shimmer and Shine, Hatchimals, Frozen and TOKYO MEW MEW! TOKYO MEW MEW IS WAY WAY WAY MUCH BETTER THAN MIXELS! MORE LIKE TURDIXELS!" Sam: "Tokyo Mew Mew is too girly. Try something else." Another Nicole: "TRY BEING A GIRLY GIRL AND ACT LIKE A DRAMA QUEEN WHO WHINES OVER BOY-THEMED STUFF LIKE MIXELS!" Sam: "No! I don't whine over Mixels. And also, I can't be a girly girl. I love Godzilla and I am crazy for kaijus, and so are my brothers." Another Nicole: "NO FAIR! KAIJUS ARE TOO SCARY! YOU ARE NOT CRAZY FOR KAIJUS! BE LIKE A GIRL!" Sam: "That's it. I'm leaving. And also, kaijus are cool. I am also telling my mommy and daddy. Aloha." Another Nicole: "NO FAIR! START LIKING TOTALLY SPIES AND START HATING ON CLARENCE, CHOWDER, MARVELOUS MISADVENTURES OF FLAPJACK AND BREADWINNERS RIGHT NOW YOU PUNK OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH TOKYO MEW MEW! And by force, I mean torture you little queer!" Sam: "Totally Spies suck and Clarence, Chowder, Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Breadwinners are awesome!" Another Nicole: "THEY STINK! THEY SUCK! START LIKING THEM!" Sam: "NO!" Another Nicole: "FINE! THEN YOU ARE STUPID!" Sam: "You ARE stupid!" Another Nicole: "I AM LEAVING THEN!" Sam: "Shut up." slaps Another Nicole's face Another Nicole: "I HATE YOU! YOU are ugly and you SUCK! START LIKING STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE ITTY BITTY ADVENTURES!" Sam: "Too girly and it is ten times worse than Barbie, My Little Pony, Sky Dancers, Littlest Pet Shop, Cabbage Patch Kids, Rainbow Brite, Bratz and Ever After High." Another Nicole: "Fuck you then, you dirty little whore!" Sam: "Eat my shorts!" rides her bike home and tells her mother everything Another Nicole's constant response to women who like boyish things Another Nicole: "Be more like a girl, he-she!" Ji-Min almost cries Marie: "Don't you ever speak to my mother like that! SHE'S IN THE KOREAN PEOPLE'S ARMY, THAT'S FINE WITH ME! MY MOM IS THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S IN THE MILITARY PART TIME, I have NEVER BEEN ASHAMED TO BE NORTH KOREAN, YOU HAVE BEEN VERBALLY ABUSING THIS WOMAN BECAUSE OF HER JOB, SHE'S DIFFERENT, EVERYONE'S DIFFERENT! What is wrong with that?" Another Nicole: Ahem. I'll tell you what is wrong. Let me explain. North Korea is a terrible country and the worst country with human rights policies. They do not like Americans, and foreign tourists are not allowed to do much of anything; you can't wander free, you can't go anywhere without a guide. You need permission to take pictures. You are not free to make your own choices. There are authorities who tell you no, or...where to go. Marie: (sighs) I guess you are right. So North Korea isn't perfect. I admit it does have flaws after all. As a matter of fact, there is no perfect country. There, I said it! North Korea isn't perfect. Marie yells at Another Nicole for making her mother cry Another Nicole: "I'm feeling much better. Everybody, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled, rotten and selfish brat. I'm sorry for groping Another Giuseppe. I'm sorry for saying that boys stuff is not cute. I'm sorry for annoying you, and I'm sorry for what I've done wrong. I won't do it ever again. Pretty please, forgive me!" Marilou: "Apology accepted." Reicheru: "But, do not do any of that crap again or else you're kicked out of the alliance for good! Also, it will be a long time before we can trust you again. You have to earn our trust back." Another Marie: "" (Translation: "And make sure you call me Ri Min-Li, not Marie. That way I won't be annoyed.") Catherine: "Plus, if you have enough experience as your rank now, you can move on to the amateur rank. In order to do that, you need to behave yourself and help the alliance. OK?" Another Nicole: "OK. I'll be a good girl from now on." Another Nicole's apology to the team during her Heel-Face Turn from an Anti-Villain to a Hero. Beatrix and Huizong are seen kissing, between them is a bowl of strawberries, then Another Beatrix picks up the strawberry and puts it in Huizong's mouth, causing him to be suprised Another Beatrix: "You're pretty awesome, aren't you?" Huizong: "" (Translation: Yeah....) Beatrix kisses him again, then shoves another strawberry in his mouth Huizong: "" (Translation: You...don't need to do this after every kiss) Another Beatrix: "Sorry, 'Zong." Another Nicole: "This is so unfair and not cute! Another Beatrix gets the hot and attractive Taiwanese Imperial Japan serviceman!" Huizong: "" (Translation: Too f***ing bad, spoiled brat. Go and find someone else you can enjoy, b****.) Another Nicole: "But I'm hotter than that Canadian drama queen!" Another Beatrix: "How am I a drama queen? Prove it or else." Another Courtney calls out Another Nicole Another Courtney: "Who the hell are you?" Another Nicole: "Why are you dressed in stupid punk rock clothing?" Another Courtney: "Because I am wearing them, simple as that." Another Nicole: "But your clothes are NOT CUTE!" Another Courtney: "Oh yeah, well YOU EAT SHIT, ANNOYING CUNT!" Another Nicole: "Stop calling me that!" Another Courtney: "And I will make fun of you more, dumbass!" Nicole whimpers Another Courtney: "Cry some more, bimbo." Nicole cries Another Courtney: "Boo fucking hoo. You're trash! Princess Starlight! Fill the garbage bag with water and pour it on that slut's head!" Princess Starlight: "Okay!" Starlight fills the garbage bag with water and pours it on Another Nicole's head Another Courtney: "See? You're trash. At least you smell better!" Another Nicole: "But being poured in garbage is NOT CUTE!" Another Courtney: "Have fun smelling better, cunt." Nicole cries Another Nicole: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Another Courtney: "It's my favorite insult to you. SO SHUT UP BITCH!" Nicole cries some more Trivia *Before her change in behavior, her brain appears to be mixed with Heather Muldoon from The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, Mushi Sanban from Codename: Kids Next Door, Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls, Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures, Suzy Johnson from Phineas and Ferb, Sharpay Evans from High School Musical, Sugar from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Shun Mitaka from Maison Ikkoku, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Lola Loud from The Loud House, Veruca Salt from Charlie & the Chocolate Factory and Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. After the events of The Strange Change, her brain is now only mixed with Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter. **Thus, she is one of the few counterparts to characters who have personality and appearance traits (or their "brain") mixed with cartoon characters. Category:People Category:Females Category:Another Counterparts Category:Former Villians Category:Women Category:Girly-Girls Category:Rivals